


Interferencia

by lenayuri



Series: Rally The game is on! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sherlock, Bottom!Top!Sherlock, Cover Art, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Mystrade, M/M, Medic!Greg, Romance, Smut, Top!Bottom!John, captain!john, top!John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A punto de materializarse en el planeta Beta 47-C, el capitán Watson y su primer oficial Holmes, se enfrentan con un pequeño problema con el transportador y una muy inusual tormenta de iones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interferencia

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por [Maye Malfter]().  
>  Mini-reto abril: 'cambio de cuerpos'.
> 
> Sé que la mitad de las etiquetas no tienen sentido, pero tengo mucha confianza en que al final del fanfic lo entenderán... siempre es bueno tener esperanza, ¿no? La idea había comenzado de una forma pero, como siempre, este par de diablillos hacen lo que se les da su regalada gana, por lo que este fue el resultado; insisto, sé que algunos se van a confundir, pero todo va a mejorar, palabra de johnlocker.
> 
> Antes de que se me olvide, este fanfic es mi granito de arena para el [Rally The game is on!](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/116937/129973910/1/RALLY-THE-GAME-IS-ON) del foro [I am sherlocked](http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/I-m-Sherlocked-SLASH/116937/) en FFNet.
> 
> Esta es mi primera portada 'oficial' para un fanfic, por cierto. \o/
> 
> Un agradecimiento enorme a mi linda **Maye Malfter** por revisar mis horrores, y a **Mundo Crayzer** por su ayuda en el proceso de creación de la portada. Las adoro, hermosas. ♥♥♥

.

A paso lento y entretenidos en una conversación tranquila, el capitán John Watson y su primer oficial, Sherlock Holmes, se dirigen a la sala de teletransporte donde deben materializarse al planeta Beta 47-C en una misión de reconocimiento y recolección de muestras.

En su camino, reciben saludos y gestos de calidez y camarería; gestos que el capitán responde abiertamente con una sonrisa y el primer oficial con una inclinación de cabeza. Para cualquier persona externa dicho intercambio parecería frío, pero la tripulación de la USS Baker sabe mejor que nadie de las singularidades del par. Tan dispares y a la vez tan complejos, pero totalmente armonizados.

No había duda de por qué eran una de las mejores parejas de la Federación.

Y no solo en sentido profesional.

Se encuentran con el teniente comandante y jefe médico de la nave, Greg Lestrade, cuando arriban a la sala de teletransportación.

—¿Están seguros de que no quieren que los acompañe?— la pregunta es completamente informal, carente de cualquier protocolo propio de un subordinado hacia su capitán, ya que dichas reglas no se aplican a los _amigos_ de éste capitán.

—No te preocupes, Greg. Vamos a estar bien, y si no, siempre puedo dejar a Sherlock como sacrificio mientras huyo por mi vida— bromea el capitán, recibiendo un gruñido y un leve empujón por parte de su primer oficial. John le responde con una sonrisa inocente.

Greg ríe ante su interacción, sacudiendo la cabeza y entrando en la sala. Los tenientes Anderson y Donovan se encuentran en posición detrás de los controles del teletransportador, esperando para enviarlos a las coordenadas ajustadas previamente. Una última revisión de diagnóstico por parte de Anderson y Greg les da vía libre para colocarse en posición.

—Comience, teniente Anderson— ordena el capitán, intercambiando una última mirada con su acompañante.

El proceso de desintegración comienza y los presentes lo presencian por enésima ocasión. Salvo que, esta vez, algo inesperado sucede.

La sala se sacude repentina y fuertemente, enviando a más de un tripulante de la nave al suelo. El teniente Anderson logra mantenerse firme en su asiento, pero la teniente Donovan resbala un poco sobre su tablero, presionando botones y bajando palancas accidentalmente.

—¡Capitán!— grita Anderson de manera histérica mientras intenta reactivar el rayo desintegrador que su compañera desactivó por accidente. Greg ayuda a Donovan a mantener el equilibrio y mentalmente implora para que sus amigos salgan sanos y salvos del transportador. Y cuando todo parece empeorar, la turbulencia termina tan rápido como comienza y para sorpresa y alivio de los presentes ambos, capitán y primer oficial, reaparecen aparentemente sin daño físico alguno.

Greg entra de inmediato en su papel de médico y comienza a vociferar indicaciones mientras los escanea con su tricorder. Respira tranquilo cuando los resultados reafirman su sospecha de que ambos se encuentran bien físicamente, pero frunce el ceño cuando las lecturas de actividad neuronal se disparan de forma alarmante.

Sin perder tiempo, les ordena —Ustedes dos, a la enfermería. ¡Ahora!— y sin más, ambos hombres salen de la sala seguidos por un médico muy preocupado.

.

Treinta minutos después, unos cuantos hipospray y un par de hombres sedados en el ala médica, Greg aún tiene que decidir qué hacer exactamente con la información ofrecida por sus análisis. Sabe que no hay caso conocido de que algo así haya sucedido antes (no en seres humanos, al menos), y por supuesto no hay motivo científico real para apoyar su hipótesis, pero las pruebas se encuentran dormidas frente a él.

John Watson y Sherlock Holmes sufrieron de un intercambio a nivel neuronal, pero no físico. En términos generales, Greg puede decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que la mente de John se encuentra en el cuerpo de Sherlock y viceversa.

De pronto, la idea de un café muy cargado con un poquito de whisky no se le hace tan descabellada.

La encrucijada en la que se encuentra ahora es, ¿debería darle aviso al Capitán Holmes, acerca del incidente que ha sufrido su hermano? Un calosfrío corre por su espalda al pensar en lo que el hombre (de quien corre el rumor es más poderoso que la Federación misma) haría al enterarse. Así mismo, sabe que las consecuencias de _no_ decirle serán peores. Su decisión es clara: cualquiera que elija, estará jodido.

Greg sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia su oficina para llamarle a Mycroft, quien para su horror, responde inmediatamente. A veces el médico se pregunta si el hombre tiene cámaras en las naves de la Federación o al menos, si por su cuerpo corre sangre de alguna raza que tenga poderes sensoriales.

— _Buena tarde, teniente Lestrade. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada?_ — su tono es afable y si Greg no le conociera por tanto tiempo, casi habría caído en sus maneras. Para su desgracia o fortuna, no es así.

—Temo que no es una llamada social, Mycroft— al uso de su nombre, el otro hombre deja caer su fachada de político/ex capitán de la flota/comandante y opta por la de hermano preocupado. Greg prefiere lidiar con la parte _humana_ del hombre, aunque sea la más inestable —Hubo un accidente en el teletransportador…

Y así, Greg relata lo ocurrido hace no menos de una hora. Observa cómo las facciones de Mycroft cambian casi imperceptiblemente; la preocupación y la incertidumbre al saber que nada así ha ocurrido antes y que no hay bases para encontrar una solución rápida. No saben si es una situación temporal o permanente y todo terminará basándose en prueba y error.

El no saber es lo que más preocupa a ambos hombres.

—Por el momento los estoy manteniendo en monitoreo constante, pero sus lecturas neuronales se normalizaron después de diez minutos, así que tengo altas mis esperanzas en que esto es sólo temporal.

Greg espera mientras observa a Mycroft escribir algo, seguramente alguna teoría o idea a la que su mente ha llegado después de todo lo que le explicó y basándose en los resultados que le envió previamente. Mycroft levanta la mirada y pregunta con seriedad — _¿Han descubierto qué causó la interrupción entre los rayos de desintegración de partículas y transferencia?_

—El accidente que la teniente Donovan tuvo con su tablero fue provocado por una onda de fotones que impactó el costado de la nave, creando turbulencia. La onda la causó una tormenta a unas cien mil leguas al sur de nuestra posición, lo que originó el movimiento y la interferencia posterior con la reintegración molecular. Como te dije antes, no hay secuelas físicas, todo es a nivel mental.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio por varios minutos, cada uno en su propio mundo de dudas y preocupaciones. Mycroft es quien decide romperlo — _Lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es ver y esperar; mis manos están atadas por la distancia, Greg, pero confío en que cuidarás de ellos y me mantendrás en contacto._

Greg sonríe, rascándose incómodamente la nuca ante sus palabras —Ya sabes que siempre lo hago, no necesitas recordármelo.

— _Es agradable saberlo_ — y con eso, y una sonrisa hacia el médico, corta la comunicación. Greg se queda en su oficina, repasando sus notas durante una hora o dos. Durante ese tiempo, ha dado aviso a la tripulación sobre lo ocurrido, estudiado teorías e hipótesis con algunos compañeros de equipo, quienes tienen capacidades mentales extraordinarias.

Cinco horas después, Greg decide tomar un descanso e ir a revisar a sus pacientes.

El médico no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos y decide que lo mejor es volver a su propia oficina y olvidarse de lo que acaba de presenciar.

Ese whisky ahora suena mucho más apetecible que antes.  


.

John gime al despertar, intentando abrir los ojos y despejar la niebla que parece cubrir su cerebro. Trata de moverse de la cama, preguntándose cuándo se fue a dormir y por qué su cuerpo duele como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Decide rodar hacia su costado y es ahí cuando logra abrir los ojos. Parpadea una, dos, tres veces antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. Vuelve a abrirlos y nota que sí, efectivamente, hay un espejo frente a su cama.

Seguro recordaría haber colocado dicho objeto en su propio dormitorio, ¿no? A menos, claro, que sea otro de los experimentos que Sherlock decidió realizar en su persona sin siquiera preguntar.

No es que sea algo nuevo entre ellos.

Sin embargo, mientras la niebla comienza a disiparse, John se da cuenta de varias cosas a la vez.

Esa no es su habitación, es la enfermería.

Ese no es un espejo; él está despierto, y el reflejo no.

Su cuerpo se siente diferente y definitivamente más alto.

Baja de la camilla con cuidado notando las diferencias entre sus propios pies y _estos_ pies y comienza a entrar en pánico (muy poco profesional para ser un Capitán, pero algo raro pasa y está muy seguro de que no está dormido. Tiene derecho a asustarse, ¿no?), mientras se mueve hacia el baño, hacia un espejo. En su apuro, no se da cuenta de que sus pies se enredan con la sábana y cae al piso con un golpe seco, sobresaltando a su doble, copia o lo que sea, quien al estar durmiendo en la orilla cae al piso también, sobre él.

John siente que está en una pesadilla.

Y el sentimiento crece cuando el otro John habla y sus palabras se registran en su propio cerebro —¿Por qué estoy viendo mi propio cuerpo?

La voz es claramente la suya, pero hay _algo_ diferente en el tono. Puede notarlo y a pesar de lo risible y absurdo de la situación, suelta una risa que raya en la histeria —Es la misma pregunta que me estoy haciendo.

El otro John observa sus propias manos, mueve los dedos (manos y pies) y toca cada porción de piel que la bata le permite acceder. John observa con fascinación a su doble tocarse y en cierta manera, no lo encuentra desagradable. De hecho, es fascinante.

Entonces, el otro John se mueve hacia él y toca su piel, enviando sensaciones nuevas por su espina dorsal. Sus piernas, brazos, cuello, todo parece quemarse y a la vez se siente frío, todo al mismo tiempo, y aunque no sabe qué sucede, se deja llevar.

—Fascinante— susurra el otro John y es cuando algo hace clic en su mente, o en términos correctos, la mente de Sherlock.

—¡Oh por dios!— jadea y cierra los ojos tratando de asimilar la situación.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes, pero es comprensible— murmura Sherlock, quien sigue tocándose descaradamente —Parece que el intercambio mental se transfirió, pero no afectó la capacidad neuronal previa.

Las manos de John – de _Sherlock_ – se mueven hacia su cuerpo – de Sherlock – y vuelven a tocar su piel. Sin embargo, John nota que esta vez los movimientos son más premeditados, más íntimos. Sherlock toca los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo y John gime ante las nuevas sensaciones a través de la piel de otro cuerpo. Las manos se mueven hacia los sitios erógenos de John y no sucede nada.

John nota la gran sonrisa de Sherlock y se estremece, pero no de miedo —Parece que nuestros cuerpos siguen siendo _nuestros_. Me pregunto qué más cosas pueden ser las mismas…

El cuerpo de John (o de Sherlock, por el momento) tiembla ante la promesa subyacente en su tono, lo que es a cierto nivel extraño y morboso, pues es su propia voz la que escucha. La situación en sí es inverosímil, y seguro que si hubiese ocurrido entre él y otra persona (como Greg, por ejemplo) no habría dado el mismo resultado. 

La diferencia es que les ocurrió a Sherlock y a él. Y John no puede sentirse más satisfecho con el resultado (tanto si es temporal como permanente). Las ideas ya se arremolinan en su mente y está seguro de que Sherlock ha pensado en al menos el doble de ideas que él desde que despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

John no tiene tiempo de seguir pensando cuando siente los labios de Sherlock chocar contra los de él en un beso firme pero experimental. Ambos tantean el terreno, sintiendo las nuevas sensaciones que estos cuerpos les proveen. Sus manos se mueven por debajo de las batas, tocando, apretando, pellizcando. La ropa pronto se encuentra en el piso y ellos en una de las camas.

John le permite a Sherlock experimentar con sus cuerpos, lo que le deja a él darse cuenta de que a pesar del intercambio de pieles, sus miradas siguen siendo las mismas. Nota las pupilas dilatadas de Sherlock debido a la excitación, y el hambre de conocimiento mientras besa y toca y lame… definitivamente es Sherlock, pero con otra apariencia.

Las manos de Sherlock se sienten ásperas contra su nueva piel, su _muy_ sensible piel y cuando se inclina hacia sus pezones, mordiendo uno mientras juega con el otro, John nota la sensación ardiente en su vientre y sin más estimulación, llega a su clímax.

La vergüenza es reemplazada con deseo al encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock. Es tan _extraño_ y tan erótico que no puede evitar si no gemir más cuando Sherlock toma su erección entre sus labios, limpiándolo lenta y concienzudamente, lo que disfraza el leve escozor en su trasero cuando Sherlock comienza a prepararlo con su propio semen.  


La intrusión no es algo desconocido para él (su relación es extremadamente versátil en aspectos sexuales), sino que es diferente debido a que no es su cuerpo exactamente y las sensaciones son nuevas y abrumadoras y poco a poco descubre que el cuerpo de Sherlock _puede_ lograr multiorgasmos.

Y por la mirada predadora de Sherlock, él lo sabe.

—¡Maldito bastar-!

Su maldición queda a media sílaba cuando los dedos de Sherlock tocan su próstata. John arquea la espalda, gruñe de placer y jadea cuando otro orgasmo atraviesa su cuerpo. Los dedos de sus pies se enroscan con ímpetu y la sonrisa semi maniaca de Sherlock crece más al registrar el resultado de su experimento.

Cuando John deja de retorcerse en la cama de la enfermería, Sherlock lo besa suave y expertamente, colocándose en posición entre sus piernas donde comienza a embestir con lentitud, bebiendo de los cambios en el rostro de John, de sus sonidos, sus palabras ininteligibles, todo John. 

Sherlock agradece que la habitación en la que están sea un área privada de la enfermería, por lo que no se verán interrumpidos por nadie, excepto tal vez, Greg. El pensamiento se esfuma de su mente cuando John gime su nombre, muerde su hombro y exige que se mueva más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte.

El primer oficial sonríe y sigue al pie de la letra las órdenes de su capitán.

Hay un leve sonido tras de sí, pero le ignora a favor de John. John que parece deshacerse entre las sábanas, con su cuerpo perlado en sudor y retorciéndose de placer. La imagen es hermosa y morbosa a la vez y la guarda en su Palacio Mental para su posterior uso y análisis.

Su observación es interrumpida por el grito de su nombre por parte de John, en su propia voz, mientras llega a su orgasmo, empapando su estómago con caliente semen sin siquiera haber tocado su pene. Sherlock siente a John apretarse a su alrededor y se inclina a besarlo mientras apura sus embestidas.

Sherlock llega a su propio orgasmo, enterrándose profundamente en John, gruñendo su nombre y besándole con amor y cuidado.

Ambos sienten los párpados pesados, sucumbiendo a _la petit morte_ en los brazos del otro; se acomodan sobre la pequeña cama para descansar un poco, sucumbiendo rápidamente ante el agotamiento.

Nunca sienten la pequeñísima turbulencia causada por otra onda de fotones, o el cambio en el ambiente y la sobrecarga de energía que parece concentrarse sólo en un área de la nave, justo en su habitación en el ala médica. Todo ocurre rápido, en un parpadeo.

Nadie lo nota hasta la hora de la cena, cuando capitán y primer oficial son reprendidos por un muy avergonzado Greg —¿¡Qué es lo que estaban pensando!?

John luce avergonzado, su sonrojo lo delata, pero Sherlock se encuentra impasible como siempre.

—Olvídenlo, es claro que _no_ estaban pensando.

—Greg, nosotros no-

El médico levanta una mano para interrumpir a John, a quien no puede mirar a los ojos sin sonrojarse —No, John. Sólo… olvídenlo.

—Pero-

—Dije que no. No quiero recordar lo que vi, no quiero saber nada de eso y fin de la historia. Pero, para la próxima vez que decidan convertirse en conejos en celo, ¡háganlo en otro lado y no en mi enfermería!

Greg termina su diatriba con un largo suspiro, restregándose la cara en exasperación. No está seguro en cómo explicarle a Mycroft Holmes lo que acaba de ocurrir, cuál fue la solución al problema – una que ni siquiera él conoce exactamente.

Entonces, Sherlock habla —No te preocupes, Greg. Seguro que mi hermano te recibirá del mismo modo en cuanto toquemos puerto en… una semana.

La sonrisa en su rostro es diabólica, predadora, pero al menos no va dirigida a él, sino a John. Greg se aclara la garganta y desvía la mirada de Sherlock _maldito_ Holmes —Sí, lo que sea. Me alegro de que ya sean ustedes, en sus propios cuerpos.

—Créeme, Greg. Yo también.

Greg cierra los ojos y da media vuelta. Por su propia salud mental, _no_ quiere estar presente cuando lo que sea que ese tono prometa, suceda.

Un susto al año es su cuota total, no más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y no olvides comentar. ;)


End file.
